Inuyasha X Wallflower crossover
by Zosime-Nya-Ride
Summary: Kagome's friends are dead so she returns to the modern world. After a year, it becomes clear she isn't going to recover from her depression so her mum sends her to her aunt's mansion to recuperate. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I've started writing another story! Lets just hoped I actually finish this one. I'm actually really stuck on what to call it, so I was hoping you cold give me some ideas. So, if you have a good idea on what I should call my story, PM me and I'll choose the best one (I know, I'm too lazy, but I suck at coming up with names).**

** On with the story!**

* * *

Kagome sat up, panting, and found herself looking into the worried faces of her family.

"It was...that dream again," she whispered softly, her sapphire eyes glinting sadly under the harsh glare of her bedside lamp.

Abruptly, she stood up, dislodging Buyo from her lap, while muttering something about needing fresh air and hurried outside. Her mother and Sota looked worryingly at her retreating back.

Kagome breathed in the crispy fresh air and gazed at the night sky.

"Has it been a year already?" She whispered. It seemed to her that her friends' deaths had happened only yesterday. She sighed as she recalled it.

"Ku, ku, ku," Naraku cackled as Inuyasha tried to fight him in vain. "You are to weak to defeat me, hanyou!" One of tentacles batted him away. Inuyasha's body landed several feet away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, shooting an arrow at Naraku. A tentacle swatted it away as if it was an annoying fly. Kanna turned her mirror towards Kagome, but Rin jumped in front of her.

"No!" She cried. "Don't hurt onee-chan!" Naraku stabbed her right through the heart.

"Rin!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru both ran to her side. Rin coughed weakly, her mouth specked with dots of blood.

"Defeat him," she whispered. "For me." With that, the light left her eyes and she died.

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes and sobs shook her body. Kagura tried to take advantage of her moment of weakness and directed a hoard of demons at her. They burned to a crisp at an invisible shield.

"You killed her," Kagome said quietly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Naraku didn't pay attention to her. "YOU KILLED RIN!"

Kagome's eyes started to glow and her body emitted a soft pink light, which expanded until it was almost painful to look at. The enemy disintegrated immediately, but it still didn't stop. Her friends started to scream in pain and Kagome could see and hear them, but she did not know how to turn the light off.

Kikyo and Koga died first and the others were on the verge of blacking out, but Kagome didn't see what happened to them. All she could see was darkness...

When she woke up, she was in a hospital with her family by her side. All she could remember after she collapsed was pain and fainting in front of Sota's panicked face. She reckoned she'd somehow managed to drag herself to the well. Then it hit her. Her friends. They were dead.

Kagome had witnessed the deaths of Kikyo and Koga so she thought the others must have died after she blacked out. Of course. If they hadn't, she wouldn't have had to drag herself back to the well in the first place.

When she realised this, she cried.

It had been a year, but she had never gone back.

She sighed again, long and heavy, and heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her mother, holding a phone. She sat next to Kagome.

"I called your aunt. You'll be staying with her for some time." We looked sideways at Kagome, obviously wanting a response, but was met by silence.

"I'm worried about you, Kagome," she said, her voice laced with frustration. "Since you've come back, you've... changed. I just want what's best for you, but I don't know what to do anymore! I called your aunt and she agreed that a change of scenery would be better. I've already packed your things - you leave tomorrow."

Kagome looked at her mother. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, just get better and come home soon. We're all behind you, Kagome so do what you need."

Kagome teared up and launched herself into her mother's arms, sobbing heavily. It seemed that she might heal from her wounds, she might forget.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Make sure to review, or else you don't get any cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanatics! I actually updated! I feel so proud of myself! I really need to stop talking in exclamation marks, though.**

** Oh yeah! I almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha or the Wallflower (unfortunately).**

* * *

Sunako was pissed off. She woke up from a nightmare where she was living with four radiant creatures of light. Oh, right. That was her life.

The said radiant creatures of light cringed away from the dark aura surrounding Sunako. Well, all except one.

"Where's my food?" Kyohei said, storming into the room. Sunako turned around and Yuki let out a little squeak at the sight. It seemed she was more aggravated than usual.  
"Make it yourself." Was the curt reply.  
Kyohei opened his mouth to shout some more, but he was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. Instead, the look on his face was replaced by horror as they all ran outside to see a woman hanging from a rope ladder while her butler threw down buckets of rose petals.  
"Oba-san!" The boys exclaimed.  
"Hello, boys! I hope you've been taking care of Sunako-chan!" She shouted from the ladder. Sunako happened to pick that moment to come out of the house, causing the boys to shout in surprise.  
There was silence as Ms. Nakahara stared dumbly at the definitely not ladylike Sunako.  
"Kyohei, this is coming out of your rent," she stated flatly.  
"WHAT!?" Kyohei shouted.  
After everyone settled him down, they went inside and sat down. Sunako went to make some tea.  
"I've come back to tell you that Sunako's cousin is coming here this afternoon."  
"EH!?"  
"Since you have completely failed at tuning Sunako into a lady, I've decided to be kind and forget about that little deal of ours. Instead, you have to make Kagome happy again. You see, she went through some hard times and came out of it very depressed. It's been a year since all of that but since she hasn't shown any signs of getting through it on her own, my sister called me for help. I told her that she could stay over here, so you'd better not messing up." She said this with a dangerous tone that made them quiver in their boots. Then she was back to her eccentric, cheerful self. "If you succeed, your rent will be free, but if you fail, you'll have to pay FIVE times the rent."  
By then, they found themselves outside and the rope from before appeared out of nowhere. Ms. Nakahara grabbed a rung and waved goodbye.  
"Adieu! Pull me up, Sebastian!"  
The five teenagers were left staring at the sky in disbelief.  
"Well, at least we don't have to make her a lady." Yuki trembled under their glares.  
The rest of the day was spent preparing for the mysterious Kagome to come. According to Sunako, her cousin was normal, which meant they didn't have to deal with anymore creepy stuff at the very least.  
At last, everything was ready and they were lounging around, waiting for Kagome to arrive. A least, the boys were. Sunako was busy making dinner for everyone.  
"I hope she is a beautiful, busty blonde. Then I can take her into my arms and do this and that to her!" Ran art exclaimed, lost in his own perverted fantasies.  
"Well, I hope she has lots of cute little baby animals that I can play with!" Yuki said, lost in his own fantasy of being surrounded by little baby animals.  
"I don't care who she is as long as she can make food!" Kyohei said irritably and practically salivating at the thought of eating.  
Takenaga simply shook his head in disbelief of the stupidity of his friends. "You know that she's here now? The doorbell rang ages ago." They looked at each other and rushed to the door to satisfy their curiosity. When they opened the door, they were dumbstruck. The woman who greeted them was nothing like what they were expecting. Ranmaru was the first to recover.  
"Why, hello beautiful," he said in a sultry voice, surrounded by sparkles.  
Instead of falling into his arms, she slapped him. For a second, there was silence until Kyohei burst out laughing.  
"That was priceless! I guess she's the one woman who won't fall for your charms, eh Ranmaru?"  
The others just looked on. They could tell that this was going to be interesting.

* * *

You know the drill - R n R and I might just give you a present!


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, guys! Thanks for your reviews and keep sending me more! I just remembered that I hadn't updated in a while so I finished this chapter.**

* * *

This was just great. Kagome could feel heat rushing to her cheeks as the three beautiful boys laughed at her actions.

"Er... Sorry," she said sheepishly. "That was instinct."

Her eyes darkened as she remembered just how she got accustomed to slapping handsome perverts without a second thought. Miroku...

"Your instinct is to slap defenceless men when they talk to you?" Ranmaru asked haughtily.

"No, my instinct is to slap annoying perverts, hentai," Kagome replied, her eyes flashing.

The boys, who had been watching this exchange, bust into laughter again.

"Sorry about him," the blond one said, smiling. He was the handsomest out of the four. She returned his smile

"That's okay, you don't need to apologise." She decided to change the subject. "So where is Sunako? I haven't seen her in so long, it would be nice to catch up."

"She's making dinner. Why don't you come in?" The black-haired boy said.

Kagome accepted his invitation and sat on the sofa. She was starting to feel on edge. This cheerful facade she was putting up was starting to get tiring and all she really wanted to do was eat dinner and then lock herself in her room and never come back out.

"I don't think you told me your names?" She asked. Might as well know who she would be living with.

"I am Takanaga, and this is Kyohei, Yuki and the one you slapped is Ranmaru."

Kagome was about to reply when Sunako called them to eat. The boys charged into the room like a hoard of elephants and she followed them in.

"Hi Sunako!" She greeted, genuinely pleased to see her cousin

Sunako seemed surprised. "Kagome, you're so different! I only saw you a year ago. What happened?"

It was true. Kagome's face was pale and haggard and her hair limply fell to her shoulders.

But she was still so beautiful, the boys thought, sweat dropping.

"Oh, nothing much," Kagome smiled weakly.

Sunako frowned and commented on how she was lying.

"Look!" Yuki whispered suddenly. "Sunako's acting normally!"

It was true. When Sunako was scolding Kagome, she looked like a kind motherlike figure instead of a scary horror movie loving girl.

"It's a miracle!" They weeped, tears in their eyes.

"Now sit down and eat!" Sunako was saying, shoving Kagome onto a chair and putting down a whole feast in front of her. The boys suddenly remembered their hungry stomachs and made to sit down, but Sunako kicked them out.

"This food is only for me and Kagome! Get your own!"

Inside, Kagome had eaten as quickly as she could and was retreating to her room. This was where she would be staying for the majority of the day. Her new roommates seemed nice, but she was not about to let someone else into her heart. She had already decided that she wouldn't let herself get hurt again.

Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the bed she was sitting on.

"It hurts, Inuyasha. Why aren't you here? Why did you leave me?" Se whispered to herself.

She cried herself to sleep, not knowing that someone was watching and that someone had heard what she had said.

* * *

**Read and review. I got to go now. See you!**


End file.
